Newer vehicles include a plurality of modes, including various terrain modes. The various terrain modes are associated with different vehicle tunings. A first tuning may tune a suspension, an engine, and/or steering with first parameters. A second tuning may tune the suspension, the engine, and/or the steering with second parameters.
With reference to FIG. 3, a terrain mode switch 105a is located in a vehicle. Terrain mode switch 105a includes a plurality of modes 301 to 305. Modes 301 to 304 are mutually exclusive such that a user may only select one of modes 301 to 304. Mode 305 is supplemental and may be combined with any of modes 301 to 304.
Modes 301 to 304 are represented as graphics on a rotatable wheel 306. The user rotates wheel 306 until a desired mode (e.g., mode 301) aligns with an arrow graphic 308. The vehicle implements or internally tunes in accordance with the mode under arrow graphic 308. The graphic representing mode 305 is a located on a pushable and translucent button 307. When mode 305 is active, the graphic associated with mode 305 lights up. When mode 305 is inactive, the graphic is dark. The user activates and deactivates mode 305 by pushing button 307.
First mode 301 is a grass/gravel/snow mode. While in first mode 301, the vehicle performs early upshifts, reduces torque delivery at any given throttle position, and/or increases all-wheel-drive torque.
Second mode 302 is a sand mode. While in second mode 302, the vehicle delays upshifts, increases torque delivery at any given throttle position, increases all-wheel drive torque, and/or minimizes stability system interactions.
Third mode 303 is a mud or ruts mode. While in third mode 303, the vehicle holds low gearing on descent, increases all-wheel-drive torque, and/or prioritizes traction over handling. According to some embodiments, second mode 302 and third mode 303 result in identical tuning.
Fourth mode 304 is a normal mode. The description of first, second, third, and fifth modes applies fourth mode 304 as a baseline. It should be appreciated that first, second, third, and fourth mode 304 impact one or more of: torque delivery in response to a given throttle position, transmission shifting, and steering response.
Fifth mode 305 is a hill descent control. While in fifth mode 305, the vehicle manages descent by maintaining a predetermined or precalculated target speed. The vehicle maintains the target speed by remaining in a low gear and auto-braking.
Terrain mode switch 105a poses problems. Users may incorrectly assume that terrain mode switch 105a activates or deactivates all-wheel drive. Users may forget the various tunings associated with each of modes 301 to 305 and thus pick an incorrect mode for current driving conditions. A solution is needed to resolve these problems.